


To the End!

by Kit (KittheKarkles)



Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Everyone has a special ability/power/object, Everything Hurts, Gen, Hybrid dream go brr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please kill me i wrote this for 10 hours straight im tired, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, mcyt - Freeform, tubbo has BEES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittheKarkles/pseuds/Kit
Summary: An au in which everyone has a special ability and is basically one big happy found family. But then they decide to go to the end. Dream seems off about it though...
Series: The au where everyone has powers and its basically found family (mcyt) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 431





	To the End!

The group was sitting around a small campfire while the sun was setting, idly chatting to each other while Wilbur gently strummed the strings on his guitar. It was a cool, peaceful night in the Overworld, it even seemed like the zombies and creepers were taking the night off from harassing them. Tommy was talking loud as always to Tubbo, who was trying to quiet him since his small bees were asleep. Dream was just listening to the chatter, while the sounds of the grass rustling in the small breeze were in the background. His small blob of a familiar, which he decided to dub, simply ‘Blob’. George and Skeppy were chatting to each other, a grin on their faces.  
George seemed to nod to Skeppy and proceeded to stand up. His white glasses glinting in the light of his campfire, he cleared his throat and addressed the group. He spoke louder than he normally would, to ensure everyone would hear him.  
“So everyone, me and Skeppy had an idea. What if we all…” he gulped, it was a pretty insane idea, but an idea nonetheless. “Went to the End and killed the Ender Dragon?”  
A small shocked silence went through the rest of the group, then a loud “Fuck yeah!” from Techno and Tommy.  
And then a loud “Language!” came from Bad.  
“We could be legends of the Overworld!” Wilbur stated, “It would be amazing!” Sapnap and Bad whispered to each other before they both nodded.  
“What about you Tubbo?” Tommy said, he looked excited at this idea that was proposed to all of them. Tubbo hesitated, “I would fight but I’m worried about my bees…” he murmured, glancing at the small bees resting in a pile. “Don't you worry Tubbo! I, the great Tommy, will keep them safe!” Tubbo sighed and replied with a simple, “Okay then, I’m in!”  
Skeppy was doing a mental headcount of everyone who agreed and then realized something, “What about you Dream? You have been oddly silent.” That was true, Dream was pretty silent that whole time, even if you couldn’t see behind the mask, it was obvious that he was nervous about that idea.  
“Well...I agree that it would be pretty cool to be legends….but haven’t you guys heard? Rumors say that people who go to the End never come back…” He trailed off, he looked scared at this idea. George walked up to him, “Dream are you okay? You seem off.”  
“Yeah I’m fine.” That was a lie. Even Blob looked a little worried, his face never changed, but his body language seemed a little worried, he was prodding Dream and looking up at his mask, almost seeing through it. Dream simply just patted the small familiar on his head and stood up. “I think I’m going to take a walk and...think about the idea, okay?”  
The rest simply just nodded at him as he walked off into the woods. The light of the fire slowly faded out of his view, and he slumped down against a tree and uttered a small “Fuck.”, half expecting Bad to scream ‘Language!’. Dream inhaled and took off his classic smiley mask. He ran a finger across the bridge of his nose, and felt the small, purple hard spots on there, he knew what they were. Tiny little scales dotted across his face like freckles.  
He shuddered slightly and just put the mask back on. Blob looked at him before hopping into the mask, which still freaked him out a little. He didn’t know how the little guy did it, but he accepted it long ago. He walked back into view of the group and waved like nothing had happened.  
“So what did you decide Dream?” Sapnap chimed in since he was the first one to see the masked man arrive back. Dream inhaled, and spoke. “Let’s do it.”

A couple of days later, the group was preparing to head to the Nether to get the necessary blaze rods, they had already spent the last couple of days slaughtering endermen, Dream would slightly flinch at every time he struck one down with his axe. They gathered more than enough of the pearls, now it was time for the blaze powder.  
“I can get us through the nether mostly safely in our stronger armor so we don’t need to wear gold.” Techno said as the group prepped to start crafting the weak armor.  
“Wait, how?” Wilbur piped up in the back of the group, he was as curious as everyone else.  
Techno simply smirked and replied, “You’ll see” as he stepped into the portal they had thrown together, and vanished into the fiery dimension soon after. The others scrambled in after him, they had a group code, they never went into the Nether alone. The purple of the portal engulfed all of their vision, and then they were on the other side. “Took you guys long enough” Techno snickered at them.  
“Yeah yeah bacon, just show us the way” Dream replied to him. The group walked through the fiery landscape, and Tubbo complained about his bees overheating, they were flying a little slower than normal. Bad frowned at that and whispered something to Skeppy, who paused for a moment, doing something, and then proceeded to walk over to Tubbo and handed him one of his diamond crystals, with three roughly shaped holes in it for the bees.  
“It might help keep them cool.” He said bluntly, his voice slightly muffled by the mask over his mouth. Tubbo whispered his thanks and had the bees settle into the small holes in the crystal, and they did look a little happier.  
The group continued to walk through, searching for a fortress. They were too rare for everybody's liking. As they explored, however, a hoard of Piglins appeared in the distance. Sprinting towards them. And fast too. Some of them took out some weapons, and George prepped shields. Techno put his arm in front of them to signal to them to stop. The insane piece of bacon walked towards them, and was swarmed by the monstrous pigs. And...they hugged him?  
“What the actual fuck am I looking at.” Tommy piped up. “Language!!!” Bad shouted at him.  
The Piglins then noticed the rest of the group, no gold. Techno must have predicted this, as he just...spoke to them. “They are with me.” he said bluntly, and the Piglins put away their weapons. Everyone was shocked at that. Techno just signaled for them to follow, and they did.  
Sapnap and George jogged towards Techno. “How the hell did you do that man?!” Sapnap asked, more shouting than talking.  
George nodded “Are you like a piglin whisperer or something!?”  
Techno burst out laughing at that. “O-Oh my god you guys are dumb. What kind of normal human has pig ears and feet, and pink hair?” Sapnap and George paused and looked at each other, then back at Techno. “WHAT!?” They shouted in unison. Techno just laughed like a maniac at their confusion and shock. “Put a human and a piglin together and you get my glorious self!” He said, seemingly proud of this fact.  
The rest of the group murmured at this newly revealed fact, they knew Techno wasn’t human, they just didn’t know...why he looked like that. The group passed by a hoard of zombified Piglins, and Techno visibly flinched and moved away from them, his eyes softening after seeing the poor creatures. Soon enough, the group arrived at a Nether Fortress, and went searching for Blazes, they split off into 3 groups and were to group back up in half an hour.  
Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur went down the left halls, Dream, George, and Sapnap went down the right halls, and Techno, Bad, and Skeppy went down the center halls. The so-called ‘Dream Team’ had no issues getting their fill of blaze rods, besides George’s hoodie getting a little singed by a fireball.  
With Tommy’s group, Wilbur would use his guitar to put the blazes to sleep, and Tommy, trying to look cool, managed to slide off the edge of the fortress with his music discs while attempting to dodge some fireballs from a blaze that didn’t fall asleep yet. Tubbo had to fly down a little and struggle to bring the heavier boy back up to the fortress, so he didn’t die a painful lava death.  
And Techno, Bad, And Skeppy had no luck finding any blazes. After around 30 minutes they all regrouped, with their blaze rods secure in bags, they went back on their way to the Overworld,passing by the group the zombified Piglin hoard again, as well as the original hoard that Techno seemed to know. They came back to the Overworld during the middle of the night, and most of them just flopped onto the grass in exhaustion.  
“Never...again” Skeppy said, exhausted, his mask was off, the strange blue freckles he had in full view. Nobody really knew what Skeppy was, and neither did he. He just went with “Some kind of mage or something, does it really matter?” and that was that.  
The rest took off their armor and tidied themselves up before heading to bed, while Dream stayed up making the Eyes of Ender, as much as he didn’t want to, he was the least tired out of the group. Blob had come back out of the mask and was pushing the already made Eyes of Ender out of the way as Dream made more.  
Dream snickered at the little guy doing it, it was a little cute. When he was done making the Eyes, he sighed and slipped off the mask, holding it in his hands and staring at it. “What am I doing…” A couple of small teardrops landed on the smooth surface of the mask, along with some stifled sobs. Blob looked at Dream and hopped on the man’s shoulder, gently prodding his head to try and reassure him.  
A groan came from behind Dream and he quickly slipped the mask back on before turning around, to see a disheveled and sleepy looking Bad, looking at him. He yawned and said, “Are you okay there Dream…? I thought I heard someone crying…”  
Dream panicked a little and quickly composed himself “No, maybe it was the wind or some baby animal got too far from its mom or something.” he replied. Bad just mumbled something and flopped back down onto his sleeping bag, falling asleep once more. Dream sighed and just stared into the forest, watching some mobs hobble around in the dark until the sun rose above the world.  
Truth is, he didn’t need much sleep. Perks of..being what he is. Dream sat up and stretched, startling Blob, who was asleep in the masked man’s hood. The small familiar just decided to hop into the mask so they could rest in peace.  
Dream worked on starting a campfire, and decided on some simple scrambled eggs for breakfast. He looked over at the group snoozing peacefully in their sleeping bags, and chuckled when he saw that Tubbo had his bees resting on his face. The smell of the eggs cooking must've woken some people up, as he heard rustling and the zippering of sleeping bags.  
“Oh Dreammmm~” he heard, two voices in unison, and turned around to see Sapnap and George behind him, looking like they were going to scare him. “If you were trying to scare me it didn’t work-” Dream said as he turned back around and….the pan was gone. He looked up and saw Tommy and Wilbur running with it, laughing. “Why you little-” Dream ran after them, but it was no use, Tommy was on his discs and Wilbur had just strummed a little tune to help speed him up.  
“Damn it.” Dream just sighed and headed back to the fire, putting leftovers on the grill rack instead. “Hope all of you like 2 day old steak…” he muttered.  
Tubbo woke up, screaming, he even scared his little bees off of his face. Tommy stopped running and instead ran over to Tubbo, tossing the pan to Wilbur, which made him get half-cooked eggs on his face. Everybody else woke up, and Bad shot out of his sleeping bag and over to Tubbo.  
“Tubbo are you okay?” Tommy asked, clearly worried. Bad just patted the younger ones back as an attempt to comfort, which seemed to work slightly.  
Tubbo, voice shaking, spoke as everyone listened. “I- I had a nightmare- w-we all died in the End… and there was a like… a shadowy figure standing over us… crying… saying that they were sorry…” he stammered out. Tubbo’s bees rubbed against his face, trying to comfort the poor boy and wipe away some tears.  
“Don’t worry muffin, it’s just a bad dream.” Bad said in his classic sweet voice.  
Tommy nodded and hugged him. “Tubbo, I swear on my life I won’t let anything happen to you or your bees in the End.”  
Tubbo smiled weakly before separating from the hug. Everyone else started murmuring among themselves about the nightmare Tubbo had, while Dream just stared into space. Something about what Tubbo said scared him. He looked down at his hands and clenched his fist. No, it was just a dumb nightmare Tubbo had. But a voice in Dream’s head kept saying “What if? What if it was you? The monster in this group?” Dream just shook his head at the thought and finished reheating the steaks. He served the food and everyone had a nice, hearty breakfast.  
Dream inhaled and spoke, “Once you all finish your food, let's get a move on to a stronghold.” They all nodded and proceeded to scarf down their food, Dream decided not to eat, as he had some apples in his bag that he could munch on if he became hungry. Instead, he started to pack up his things and put the Eyes of Ender in his hoodie pocket. Not the most secure thing in the world, but it was better than them being crushed by supplies.  
The others finished eating and packed their supplies, and once the first Eye of Ender was launched into the sky, it flew forward, and the group sprinted after it, following its path. They went through some forests and a desert, in which half of the group in their sweaters almost died of heatstroke. Sapnap laughed at them for that, as the pyromancer was used to temperatures like the desert. Techno smacked him on the back of the head for laughing at them.  
Soon enough after a couple of eyes breaking and some close calls with some husks, the current Eye of Ender dove into the ground, seemingly breaking any and all laws of the universe. The group grabbed their shovels and started to dig down, making sure to do it diagonally instead of straight down. Soon enough they hit stone bricks, and Skeppy took out his trusty diamond pickaxe and mined through the stone, cracking it until it broke into a hole large enough for the group to file in one by one. They landed on the hard stone and started searching, making sure not to get separated. Tubbo’s bees had gone into the small boy’s sweater collar, so 3 bees were just peeking out of it while the group searched for the portal.  
Soon enough the group found the portal, and Dream slowly took the remaining eyes out of his sweater pocket, his hands slightly trembling.  
Wilbur took notice of this. “Hey Dream, you alright man? You seem nervous. We..we don't have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
Dream just shook his head. “Nah, I’m...I’m fine. Just remembered that old rumor and got nervous.” he said as the Eyes were slid into their slots, each eye making a small clicking sound as they were inserted. Dream hesitated as he put the final eye in. Did he really want to do this? Of course he didn’t want to let his friends down but...it felt like it would be betrayal if he put the final eye in.  
Dream just shook away the thought and slid the final eye in, instead of the click sound, there was a loud reverberating boom, and what looked like the night sky filled in the portal. Tommy and George hopped in first, as they were the most excited for this battle. They were followed by Bad and Skeppy, then by Wilbur and Techno. Tubbo and Sapnap hopped in the portal together, Tubbo’s bees still in the sweater. Dream hesitated, but hopped in the portal. He closed his eyes as he felt the world around him basically turn in on itself, his senses were going haywire at the feeling of the portal.  
The group all landed on an obsidian platform, boxed in by light beige stone, with small craters in it.  
“Well, it’s time. Let's do it!” Tommy cried out. He looked like he was going dig everybody out with his bare hands. Dream ran his hands through his hair, and felt two small bumps, Shit. Dream quickly composed himself and ran up the makeshift staircase that Skeppy and George made, he looked at their surroundings. “Home sweet home…” He thought to himself, half-joking and half-serious. He heard murmurs of amazement from the others in the group, but Dream simply just slipped away from the group, attempting to compose himself.  
Everything would be fine. He totally wouldn’t just reveal his biggest secret because he can’t control it here. No that’s fine. “Chill Dream, panic makes it worse. Maybe I can just hide here until they kill her…? No, they would get suspicious…” He muttered to himself.  
As if right on cue he heard a shout from George “Dream? Come on man!” Dream swore to himself and rejoined the group, anxiety pumping through his veins. He could hear Blob trying to reassure him through the mask but it didn’t work. As they neared the center of the island a loud roar rang out, and they all saw her. The Ender Dragon.  
Dream took out his bow and loaded in an arrow, and it flew. He could hear a small roar, more akin to a whimper when the arrow made contact with the beast, but as he expected the crystals on top of the obsidian pillars healed the Dragon, and the arrow in her side practically disintegrated. Dream quickly scanned his surroundings and fired an arrow at the closest crystal to see what would happen. It slid between the bars surrounding it and the crystal exploded with a loud boom.  
He inhaled sharply and quickly said, “Bad, Skeppy, do you two think you can handle those crystals?” Bad and Skeppy nodded as they began. Bad throwing some of his throwing knives at the End Crystals on the shorter towers, the strange knives disappeared on impact with people or objects, it took a while to get the aim right but soon enough he got them.  
Meanwhile, Skeppy was handling the higher crystals by using his diamond crystals to stand on and increase his height. He would simply just impale the End Crystals with his own diamond crystals and slide down to avoid the explosion.  
George was using his shields to help protect the group around him from the Ender Dragon flying towards them and using what seemed to be acid at them. Techno was most scared of that, as he never wore shoes, and he didn’t want his hooves to be disintegrated. Skeppy and Bad soon came back to the group, exhausted from dodging both the explosions and the Ender Dragon. Dream had been analyzing the Ender Dragon’s behavior to see if it had changed at all. Nope.  
“Okay, Sapnap. We need you to go up to the center, where it looks like a fountain. The Ender Dragon will rest there for a minute, we need you to throw a couple of matches on her or use some flint and steel on her body okay? Fire and explosions deal the most damage to her from what I have heard in rumors.” Dream explained as calmly as possible.  
Sapnap nodded and sprinted away towards the bedrock structure, preparing a box of matches and a small bottle of gasoline. True to his word, the Ender Dragon soon landed on the structure, and Sapnap put a small bit of gasoline on the Ender Dragon’s tail and threw a lit match on it. The dragon roared in pain, and Dream visibly flinched at the roar. It tugged on his heartstrings slightly, but he simply just composed himself and continued instructing people on what to do.  
“Tubbo, I need you to use your bees to distract the dragon, so Wilbur can help shoot it with a bow.” Tubbo nodded, with slight uncertainty as he whispered something to the bees in his sweater and they flew out, and towards the dragon, with Tubbo running behind them.  
“Tommy, I want you and Techno to melee her. Run as fast as you can and slice as much as you can. I would say use a sword for this.”  
Dream took a breath before continuing. “George, I need you to use your shields to deflect the Ender Dragon if she rushes Bad and Skeppy. I know it isn’t the most exciting thing...but they seem very drained…” Dream glanced at Bad and Skeppy, both of them sitting on the ground, looking slightly pale. Using their abilities for that long and that much must have drained them. George simply nodded and stood in front of them, keeping watch for the Dragon possibly barreling towards them. Dream...simply just watched from behind a pillar, he ran his hand through his hair again and the ‘bumps’ were bigger, and they felt hard and splotchy, like the small scales on his face. He didn’t like that one bit. He sighed as he felt something on his lower back move, and shift around before sliding out from under his hoodie and shirt and onto the ground.  
“Fuck.” he muttered. Dream quickly grabbed the...tail. And stuffed it right back up his shirt, making sure to stuff the hoodie and shirt in the waistband of his pants so it didn't fall out. “Ok, this is fine, everything is fine.” Dream gently slapped his face, and instead of normal skin, it was the hard scales. “Shit shit shit why did I come here I should have known this would have happened-” him rambling to himself was interrupted by Sapnap jogging towards Dream.  
“I-I think it's almost dead! Come and do the final hit on it!” He said, a sparkle in his eyes.  
Dream shakily nodded. He unsheathed his diamond sword, his most precious belonging by far. The Ender Dragon was on the perch, staring at the group, not even fighting back at this point. Dream stood in front of her, staring at the ground before looking up with shaking hands. The Ender Dragon locked eyes with Dream, seeing through the mask and looking at his actual eyes. Her eyes softened and she let out a small whine.  
Dream couldn’t take that, his trembling legs gave out and he kneeled on the ground, sobbing lightly. “I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t fucking do this” he repeated, over and over again.  
Bad slowly walked up to him, “Dream? Are...are you okay?”  
Dream snapped around and shouted, “I’m not fucking okay Bad!” When Dream had snapped around, the clasp on his mask loosened, and it slipped right off his face. Now everyone could see his face. The purple splotchy scales with the new fangs. The End had a major effect on Dream, and now everyone could see it. It also didn’t help that his sweater and shirt loosened, so the tail just flopped onto the ground, and the horns also inconveniently decided to grow as well. Everybody else gasped quietly and murmured to themselves.  
Dream stood up, his eyes looking dull, his sword still in hand, chuckling softly. “What does it matter...maybe I can make this a blood bath….like you all wanted to do….” he murmured, chuckling to himself.  
Tubbo screamed, “H-He’s who I s-saw in my nightmare! H-he said the exact same thing..!!”  
Bad and George stepped up to Dream, trying to get him to snap out of it. “D-Dream, listen, let's just...talk about it, okay..?” George stammered, and Bad continued, “We can talk about whatever is wrong over some muffins, o-okay..?”  
Dream snapped his head up, staring at them. “What is there to talk about?! You can see what I really am!” Dream said, spinning around slowly. “A monster.”  
“Dream what is going on!?” Wilbur shouted, he was holding his guitar in one hand and an axe in the dominant hand.  
“M-Maybe...I’ll turn the tables…” he chuckled, sounding more and more deranged by the minute. “Maybe do to you what you wanted to do to her!” Dream screamed, pointing at the Ender Dragon. Tubbo and Tommy took a step back, Tubbo’s bees hiding behind the both of them.  
Techno just stared on in silent shock at what was before him. Dream, looking like...that. And Techno thought he was the weird one.  
Sapnap ran up to Dream and shook him, hard. “Snap out of it Dream! What is wrong!?”  
Dream simply pushed Sapnap aside and held his sword, gripping the handle tightly, chuckling. “What am I doing...I shouldn't have come here. I should have run. And kept running. But now I can’t. And now I can’t let you all go...can I? You know too much. You’ll turn the world against me. You’ll kill me.” He said softly, teardrops falling onto the sword and onto the ground.  
“Dream. Listen to us. We won’t fucking hurt you if you don’t hurt us!” Tommy cried out, standing defensively in front of Tubbo. Skeppy simply stayed silent, not knowing what to say to this situation. Dream looked up at the group. They weren’t rushing towards him with weapons or shooting bows at him like he was told, and what he convinced himself would happen, they were scared of him, like he was scared of them.  
Dream’s legs gave out and he dropped onto the floor, sobbing. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry...” he choked out, tears falling onto the floor as fast as rain. Some of the more...noticeable features on Dream, like the horns and tail seemed to shrink down slightly as he calmed down. Emotions seemed to be important with this, some of them noted. Bad simply rubbed Dreams back as he cried his heart out, sometimes letting out heart-piercing screams while he cried.  
The group heard a loud reverberating boom, and the Ender Dragon had moved off of the bedrock perch, the same galaxy like portal filling it up instead. It stared at the group, and then at the small, crying body of Dream, and simply turned around and flew off to a more distant island. Upon hearing the sound, Dream simply just stood up and grabbed his mask from the floor, and walked into the portal without a second thought.  
The rest of the group looked at each other in silent shock before Skeppy spoke up. “Let’s just...go in the portal. I have a feeling that he won’t be there if we don’t go in now.” he said bluntly. Tubbo’s bees prepped for the portal by slipping into his sweater again and the rest gathered their tools before hopping into the portal.  
They were put back in their camp, sleeping bags still there, and Dream was sitting under a nearby tree, shaking and letting out the occasional sob, while Blob was rubbing his cheek with their small head, the mask lying on the ground. The horns and tail had completely disappeared, only leaving the small freckle like scales on his face. The group walked towards him, putting their items and weapons down first to not frighten him. Tubbo inhaled before standing in front of Dream and crouching down.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Dream nodded slowly, looking up to make eye contact. Everybody sat down on the grass, while Dream quickly wiped away the remaining tears.  
Sapnap spoke first, “So what was up with the whole....” Sapnap waved his hand towards the top of Dream’s head and his lower body.  
Dream hesitated before speaking. “I guess because I’m sort of like Techno. You should be able to put the pieces together from that…” He said, trailing off at the end of his sentence. It was clear Dream didn’t particularly want to talk about it. The rest of the group seemed to think about it, and one by one you could practically see the light bulb light up inside of their brains.  
“Okay...so why did it happen in the End…?” Sapnap questioned.  
Dream just shrugged. “It kind of affects me weirdly I suppose, guess because it's more ‘natural’ for me.” he said, doing the finger quotes.  
Tommy spoke up next. “Well...why are you like that?”  
Dream just glared at him. “I already told you idiot, I’m sort of like Techno. Put two and two together.” He said while pushing his fingers together.  
Tommy stammered for a moment, and then said, “W-Well- how the fuck would that even work-”  
Dream deadpanned and said bluntly, “A thing called shape-shifting dumbass. It’s a magical dragon you didn’t consider that?”  
Bad piped up with a quiet “Language!” and ended up being the final one to speak. “Why didn’t you tell us?”  
Dream looked at the ground as he replied. “I-I thought you all would be angry. And try to hurt me. Like they try to do to the actual dragon. A-and I didn’t want to go b-because it almost felt like betrayal- and I didn’t want you guys to go because I didn’t want you to be hurt by her- or even by m-me…” He trailed off.  
Bad was silent for a moment before taking Dream into a tight hug. “We would never hurt you, you muffin.” There were murmurs of agreement as a tight group hug formed. Dream cried a little more, this time of both happiness and a tang of sadness before saying quietly,  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So hi. This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism would be nice...
> 
> This is basically just an AU that me and a friend made and I decided to write a fic about it because I could.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edited 10/19/20 to improve formatting and fix spelling and some grammar errors.


End file.
